Only When I Give My Permission
by The-stuttering-kiwi
Summary: For the blog Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine. Bolded lines were the requested prompts. Smutish.


I found myself standing in the far corner of the great hall, silently loathing every second I had to be here at this party.

Every second I had to be with these people.

Every second I had to be in this city.

Every second I had to be in this realm.

Asgard wasn't everything my parents had made it out to be, how could it be? Loud and chaotic, the people more brutish than the ethereal magic of Vanaheim; I missed the forests and the smells of nature, all I smelled here seemed to be the stench of mead and the men who seemed to be more interested in fighting and drinking than basic hygiene. I didn't see anyone I could possibly have more than a two-word conversation with.

I could see my parents talking and laughing with the All-Father and All-Mother, they always had it easy when it came to interacting with new people—I guess they had to be being the ambassadors of our realm. I always hated it, but I had to admit some places are better than others, but right now I would rather be on Midgard.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." A smooth voice interrupted my angst.

"Hardly," I turned to give the speaker a quick glance and quickly bowed my head when I realized it was one of the princes, Loki. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I didn't realize—"

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it; I can imagine this is a change from the parties on Vanaheim."

"It is," I agreed, thinking of the elegant food and displays of magic.

"I always enjoyed them when we would visit."

"I remember your brother did not." I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I nodded to Thor on the other side of the room chugging mugs full of mead, as the overflow of the liquid spilled from the corners of his mouth and dribbled into his beard and onto his clothes while his companions' laughed.

"No, he didn't," Loki replied simply. I always liked Loki, whenever his family would visit he and I would compare how our magic had grown since the last get together. But it had been years since we had seen each other; I hadn't expected him to be so handsome. His long black hair was swept back away from his face, just past his shoulders—his face seemed more angular now, much more Vanir than Aesir.

I found my cheeks reddening as I followed the green and gold lines of his clothes that seemed to highlight his body—my eyes lingering on his long fingers.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" Loki asked, motioning to the door. I nodded quickly, afraid to speak in case I gave away how drastically my mood had changed.

Once outside I breathed in deeply, my longs welcoming the clean (somewhat anyway) night air. Loki walked silently next to me, occasionally asking me questions about what I thought of my father's new station, or how my own magic was coming along. But now that my mind was on…other things…all I could think about was the stories I had heard about Loki in the recent years…and I couldn't help but wonder if they were true.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki's voice seemed huskier than before, causing goose-bumps to spring up on my skin.

"Nothing," I tried to sound nonchalant but then I remembered about what else I heard—that Loki could read minds. My heart rate sped up when his thin lips pulled back into a small smirk—confirming my suspicions. I sped up my legs, trying to avoid his eyes—those piercing green eyes—because what could be more embarrassing than Loki knowing that all you could think about is how it would feel to have _**his weight press down into you**_.

I kept walking until I found myself at a dead end, greeted by a hedgerow of roses whose petals were starting to close for the night. I turned around and pressed my back against the hedge, watching as each step Loki took toward me; making me realize the wetness that was pooling between my legs. I swallowed hard when he stopped, mere inches from me.

"Would you like to know what I am thinking about?" He asked, his breath on my face made me almost close the small gap between us and throw myself on him.

"What?" I could barely get the word out.

Loki leaned in, his body pressing my lightly against the roses behind me, "You, _**holding your hands above your head,**_ squirming beneath me while I tease you—maybe with my fingers." He ran said fingers up and down my arm lightly, leaving what felt like the sensation of fire in their wake. "Or my tongue perhaps," He licked his bottom lip, causing me to gasp. I couldn't stand the distance now, but I was too afraid to make the first move. Loki leaned closer, with his lips just barely touching my ear, "You just _begging_ ," He put emphasis on the word, making my knees go weak, "for me to let you come, but _**only when I give my permission**_."

It was like something inside me snapped, I turned and crushed his lips with mine, almost immediately running my tongue along his thin bottom lip—I wanted to taste him. As he opened his mouth I felt his hands travel to my hips pulling me close to him. I could feel his length through the fabric of his clothes and I couldn't stand it. I started to pull my skirts up around my hips and Loki's hands flew to unbutton his pants and tug them down, and in an instant, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. With his cock rubbing against my wetness I almost didn't notice that he had transported us back to his chambers as my back hit the cool stone wall.

"Look deep into my eyes princess," he purred as he lined himself up with my core, his green eyes flashing when my eyes met his, "Remember, _**only when I give my permission**_."


End file.
